I saw you looking
by Yuki Tenshi-anime freak
Summary: Eddy is mad and takes it out on Double D, and the most unlikely person helps him. I kinda fix chapter 1 but please tell me if I missed something, Ok
1. looking at you

I saw you looking

By Yuki Tenshi

An Ed, Edd, and Eddy fan fic

Edd and Kevin, Double D X Kevin

Summary: One day Eddy gets really mad and takes it out on Double D, who will be there to save him is the most unlikely person.

Rated T for light slash and cussing

**Yuki: Hello people from other countries and planets I'm Yuki and this is my first story ever, I hope you like it, it's a yaoi so if you don't like it turn back now and run for you lives.**

**Charlie: No one is scared of you short person.**

**Yuki: Stay in my head, you wannabe imaginary friend and 4"11' is not short**

**Charlie: Hey I help with this story and yes it is, for a 16 year old. **

**Josh:Hi but I help with the yaoi so she should be thanking me.**

**Yuki: you guys are from my brain... so silence of my height. Now both of you say the disclaimer.**

**Charlie and Josh: Disclaimer: Yuki doesn't own the characters of Ed, Edd, and Eddy; she only owns the plot and some cookies, yayyy for cookies, and she owns us because we live in her head, which is empty.**

**Chapter 1: Looking at you**

He was staring at him again no matter how hard he tried he could not stop looking at him, he was all ways so mean to him, but deep down he thought that Kevin like him more than the other Eds. Ever since childhood Double D always felt something for the red head he notice he never bullied him as hard as he did Eddy. He wonders if Kevin felt the same way he felt for him.

One day Eddy's scams did work out as he planned and a big explosion happened and he flow all the way to the middle of the ca-de-sac and Eddy fell on top and then Ed, Eddy was so mad that the scam didn't work he left. Double D and Ed followed Eddy to the junk yard.

"I can't believe it didn't work, didn't you say it was going to work sock head." Eddy said he was so mad, Double D didn't know what to say.

"Will Eddy it would have worked if you listen to my directions" Double D said.

"Oh now it's my fault, huh" Eddy was getting madder, Eddward stared to back up he was so scared.

"Will Eddy you could have listened to him and it would have work out, Double Dweeb is just smart like that." said a unknown voice,

To Double D surprise it was Kevin he just stared at him and wondering why he was here.

"What do you want Kevin!" Eddy yelled

"Protecting some one who you are yelling at from you own stupidity." Kevin argued back.

It shocked Double D that he was protecting him from Eddy's anger, when he looked at Kevin, Kevin was looking at him and when their eyes met Kevin smiled and Double D ended up blushing and turning away.

"Will it's not your problem, Double D belongs to me!" Eddy yelled.

When Kevin heard that he got really mad.

"Maybe he doesn't want to hang with you, and maybe he'll have a better day with me then he has ever had with you."

POV: Double D

When I heard him say that my belly did a little flip of happiness, but did it really mean he likes me?

"Will how about Double D stay with me for a day...No wait a week so he he'll know what he wants, and if he wants to stay with you I'll give you a free jawbreaker" Kevin said.

"Deal, Double D was my friend longer than you, so you should give me the jawbreaker now" Eddy said happily.

"No, I want him to chose after the week is up and he'll tell us how he'll like to stay with, mini-dork" Kevin said.

"Fine, take him" Eddy said

"But Eddy how going to help us plan for the scams" said the loveable Ed.

"Don't worry he'll be back in a day any way, who can stand Kevin for too long anyway?" Eddy said

_I can_, Double D thought.

"Let's go Double D" Kevin said.

"Ok…K..Kevin." said I

As we left the other two Ed's, I kept staring at Kevin wondering why he helps me with Eddy, he stop when we got to his bike. He turns to me and smiled.

"We have to ride on my bike with me, you think your up to it?" Kevin asked

I just look and blushed, "of course I can." I said

"Ok, hop on." Kevin said with a smiled, like he was happy we had to ride together. I still think that he loves me in so way, but who am I kidding right, I'm just a useless nerd. I hopped on his bike and we were off.

**P.O.V:** **Kevin**

He was holding me so tight I couldn't breath; I thought he was going to make us crash on the way to my house, he looks happy to be away from that dork. I have one week to work some magic to make my Double D to stay with me, yes I said it MY Double D, and I like him since we were kids he always so nice to me and so cute he never ask of anything from me like every one in the ca-de-sac does.

He just looks at me with those big black eyes and it makes my day to see him like that, but that stupid dork, Eddy, was always making him sad so I never see happiness in them and I want him happy so I'm going to still him from Eddy. When we go to my house my stomach was still being dug out by him like he never wanted to let go.

"Double D were here" I said

"O…ohh." he said in that cute shy voice he does.

We make it in to my house and he looking around the house, taking it in.

"Where are you parents?" he asked.

"Their on business trips and won't be back for a while." I told him.

"U...mm… Kevin why did you help me back there?"

"Well I miss you smiling and I wanted to see you do so but that dork was always so mean to you" I said to the Ed "and well…I lik...e… you...a lot" I said

**Normal P.O.V**

Double D was speechless about what Kevin just said, he like him he really like him. Double D was so happy he jump on Kevin and gave him a big hug. He was so happy that he didn't know he was choking Kevin.

"Double D I need…d to…breathe." Kevin gasped.

"Sorry Kevin, I'm just so happy I…like...you too." Double D said

**Cliff hanger**

**A/N:If you review I will put up the next chapter which will be better**


	2. I Love Your Hat

I saw you looking

By Yuki Tenshi

An Ed, Edd, and Eddy fan fic

Edd and Kevin, Double D X Kevin

Summary: one day Eddy gets really mad and takes it out on Double D, who will be there to save him is the most unlikely person.

Rated T for light slash and cussing

Yuki: wahhhh you guys hate me, you didn't review, if you love me and don't want this story to go away you'll review, right?

Charlie-girl: don't review she didn't work hard, so her story sucks

Yuki: shut up or I'll go back to therapy to get rid of you

Charlie-girl:*stays quite*

Gay Guy Friend: thank you she was being annoying

Yuki: can you please say the disclaimer.

Gay Guy Friend: Disclaimer: Yuki doesn't own the characters of Ed, Edd, and Eddy; she only owns the plot and some cookies, yayyy for cookies. And she did work hard so please review or she'll take it out on us

**Chapter two: I LOVE YOUR HAT **

Kevin was shock to hear that, he never knew double d felt that way about him. double d never spoke much so he thought he might have hated

him but it seems he was wrong, and he was glad he was wrong.

"Kevin why do you have a really big smile on your face."Eddward said

"no reason, I'm just happy, your mine now."Kevin said

Double D didn't know hat to say but he was happy that he was Kevin's.

They walk to Double D house, when the got their they was greeted by Double D's mother.

she was very energetic, and she was very had a very warm smile, as she smiled at Kevin.

"Will, hi there, I never saw Eddward bring anybody over before, aside form eddy and Ed, what's your name, sweetie?" she asked

"My name is Kevin, miss" he said.

she looked really surprised her,"Well, Ihope you stay for dinner,Eddward,take Kevin up to your room to make him comfortable." she said with a

wink.

they went to Double D room, Kevin wondering what the wink met.

**EddwardXKevin**

As they went to his room,Double D was very worried what Kevin would think of his room, what if it was to messy or it smelt bad.(**he has OCD so **

**his ****room like major clean**)

When the got to his room, Double D still nervous,Kevin walks slowly taking in the room.

the room was spotless, cleaner then his mom's room too. he know he had OCD but not this bad.

"um... this is a really clean room." Kevin said

"really you don't think it's too messy" double d said nervously.

"no, its cleaner then any room i ever seen,really." Kevin said to make double d less worried, he look like he was going to cry,about his room.

Kevin takes a seat on the bed,tyring real hard not to mess up the extremely neat bed up.

"so what do you want to do this week with out the little Ed bossing you around like a slave." Kevin asked. he didn't know what the smart Ed

wanted to do, or what he like. but he was going to change that over the next 5days.

he really like the small thing about him, the way he wears his hat, the fact he listens and can be helpful when Ed breaks his bike ever now and

then, And he love his smile, with him showing his little gap.

Just thinking about the little things made Kevin blush, he hid his face by looking down at his shoes. But he didn't need to Double D was to busy

thinking about what to do, he didn't get out much.

"um... i didn't see a movie in a long time, can we go see a movie?" asked Double D

"sure... why didn't you go to the movies with the other Ed's?" asked Kevin

"well Ed can't stay still to long and eddy yells at the screen to much and we get kick out a lot by the time the movie is over, and people must think

ED has ADD but its just the sugar messing with his brain cells making him energetic and then the motion on the screen doesn't help one bit

making him more energetic so he bonce on the chair,and it been a year since we went because Eddy and Ed are banned form going there."

Double D explained.

Kevin just sat there looking dumbfounded about what he said,it like he spoke in his own little language.

"Um... OK what movie do you when to see?"Kevin said

"I don't know, what movies are out?" Double D asked

"Well, Naz told me about this one movie she and her boyfriend went to its called 'Twilight' or something, did you ever heard of it, because she

said it was base of a story about vampires and doctors and something about a dog that's black or maybe that's it's name i really don't know it, but

you read a lot have you heard about it? "Kevin asked

the look on double d face was priceless he looked so shocked about what he heard, he screamed;

"**OMG THE MADE IT INTO THE MOVIE, NO WONDER EDDY TO MY MOVIE LIST,I HAVE ALL THE BOOKS AND IT'S JACOB BLACK AND HE'S NOT A DOG HE'S A WOLF,WE HAVE TO GO SEE IT,PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE**" Double D begged

Kevin just laugh and said "OK we'll go see it, why do you like that book so much anyway?"

"will it goes against all science but i like the romance and the funny characters like Alice and charlie, Alice because she so smart and lovable in her

own way, ans she doesn't judge people, and i like charlie because i love a man in a uniform" Double D said with a blush on his face (**A/N:out of **

**charter moment**)

"really now you like a guy in a uniform, would i look nice in a cop uniform" said Kevin

"mmm... no, you'll be a firefighter with sweat coming off you from the fire"Double D said in his own little world.

"Really?" Kevin said seductively

"really" double d said in the same tone.

with out warning Kevin captured his lips with his, he started out slow and soft, then harder and with more force

Double D moan from it it felt so good and Kevin mouth taste so good ,like sugar.

As the pulled a pulled apart to catch their breath Double D notice Kevin looking at his head he put his hand on his head to see ha was on it, what he didn't know what was not on it.

Kevin took it off and he saw double d hair, it was long and black and shiny,it look thick too.

"can i have my hat back please" double d asked

"no"Kevin replied

"WHY"yelled double d getting angry

"Because you look beautiful with out it."Kevin said, making Double D blush and making him more embarrassed then angry

"when we go to the movie will you wear it?" Kevin asked

"well... i don't know, i hate being stared at" he said

"its OK if the stare to long I'll beat them up,OK"Kevin said sweetly (weird,i know)

"OK, but just for you, no one else"Eddward said

Then a knock came to the door, and it open to see a man.

"Will hello there, you must,be Kevin Eddward talks greatly of you, I'm his father" said Double D's father. "Eddward, is this the boy you like right"

"oh so he told you he like me"Kevin said teasing Double D with looks.

"Yeah, he does, we can talk more down stairs, it's dinner time, were having spaghetti" Double D said as he left

and then he came back in to say "oh and good job getting him out of that hat" and left again.

"I like you dad, he's funny" said Kevin

"what ever, lets go eat" said Double D

"As he reach to put on his hat Kevin snatched it out of reach.

"Nope, no hats at the table" said kevin

"Really" Double D said and snatch Kevin's hat off his head.

"Hey" Kevin said with a smile

"no hats at the Table,and why do you hate my hat?"asked Double D

"perish the thought, i love you hat" said Kevin

And they went down stairs for dinner.

**Author note: well people i finished this chapter and if you look down you'll see a thing that says review, can you like press it and say something nice so I'll update faster I'll be fun go on push the button.**

** join the dark side we have hot gay guys**

**Gay-Guy friend: are you whoring me out again, yuki"**

**Yuki: me? noooooo *runs* see you laterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**


	3. Day ONE:Movies and Bad English

I saw you looking

By Yuki Tenshi

An Ed, Edd, and Eddy fan fic

Edd and Kevin, Double D X Kevin

Summary: one day Eddy gets really mad and takes it out on Double D, who will be there to save him is the most unlikely person.

Rated T for light slash and cussing

Yuki:**YAHHHHHHHHHH YOU GUYS REVIEWED, YAY,ME HAPPY, I'm so proud of my friends for helping me **

Charlie-girl: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG SHE BROKE MY ARM IN THREE PLACES

Yuki: not on purpose

Charlie-girl:YES YOU DID, AS YOU SAID "TAKE THIS AND THIS FOR NOT GETTING ME REVIEWS" YOU EVIL LITTLE PERSON

Gay Guy Friend: She kick me in the nuts and my boyfriend got made and yelled at her, and she chase him with a bat

Yuki: not on purpose, look at the time, BYEEEEEEEEEEE

Gay Guy Friend and Charlie-girl: Disclaimer: yuki doesn't own Ed,Edd,and Eddy, but she will be hurt in many ways possible, GRAB HER

Yuki:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME WITH YOUR REVIEWS

**

* * *

****Chapter three: Day ONE: Movies and bad English**

Double D move closer into his pillow, it was so warm he wanted to sleep all day, but he wanted to see Kevin today. Today the was going to the

movies; he wanted see movie, in like forever. Yesterday was so nice having Kevin over for dinner, It was a good idea, aside from how his parents

embarrassed him. He could feel the blush on his cheeks, as he thought of what is parents said.

**FLASHBACK**

_As he and Kevin made their way down stairs to the dinning room; Kevin could smell the pasta, he was very hungry, he also wanted to know what _

_Double D __said __about him; who better to tell him then his parents. He wanted to know more about the little genius, to know what he liked and hated, _

_to show __him he __really did care about him._

_As they walk to the table, Double D's mom smiled at his dad, like they was sharing a inside joke or something. Kevin didn't really care and waited _

_for __the pasta._

_Double D _**did **_care about what they was thinking, he know they were going to ask a lot of question; he know they were __going to be embarrassing. _

_Double D sat down at the table, next to Kevin, and they passed the pasta, sauce, and bread till every one had something on their plates._

_When every one had something they started to talk about stuff like; how they met, did they spend time in school together, did they eat lunch together; _

_the __most embarrassing question they asked Kevin was 'is he gay.'_

_"um.. yea i am, and i like your son; if that's OK" said Kevin, blushing a bright pink._

_"you do? it's OK; your better then the other choices we pick for him." said his dad with a smile_

_After they ate they went back to Double D room to talk about what they were going to do this week. _

_When it got late and Kevin had to go home, Double D looked desperately sad; like he wanted Kevin to stay. When Kevin saw his face he could tell. He said _

_'if __he wanted him to stay the night he could, all he had to do was ask his parents and Double D said quickly, yes; which made Kevin laugh and Double _

_D blush._

_Kevin and DoubleD talk to Kevin's parents and Eddward'sboth said yes for Kevin to stay. Kevin went home to grab some clothes and his tooth _

_brush, knowing how hygienic D__ouble D was, he thought of it._

_When Kevin left Double D changed and got on his bed with a book to read, while he waited and he didn't know what happened but he fell asleep before _

_Kevin even got back._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As he recalled what happened he jerked awake, he was going to get up but he was stuck, a strong arm was holding him and didn't let him move.

he looks up and sees Kevin, sleeping so innocent, he look at the clock and it was only 8 o' clock so he snuggled up to Kevin and fell

back to sleep.

When he woke again it was because some one was touching his face and tickling him. he tried to turn but a hand made it impossible for him to do

so. when he got annoyed he opened his eyes; his annoying partner was grinning.

"What are you doing?" said Double D angry.

Kevin just grin and said "tyring to wake you"

"**And** why are you tyring to wake me?" said Double D

"We have a date today and I want to spend the whole day with you" said Kevin with a smile when he saw Double D's face, it was turning a lovely

shade of pink.

Double D angry faded away and he looked away but Kevin jerked his face up and kissed him with passion. They made out for a while till they both

couldn't breath.

"Can I take a shower now?" Double D said.

With a smirk Kevin let him go, and Double D pick out some clothes for the day and left Kevin alone.

**2 hours later**

They were walking to the movie theater to go buy the tickets, when they found out they had to wait a hour till the movie started; they had time to

kill as they waited for the movie; so they went to the nearby mall. They went pass hot topic and saw that the store was having a sale. **(A/N: only **

**in my ****dreams TT~TT) **They left the store with bracelets, hats with ears, and black converses. They went to the food court to grab something to

eat till they heard some one call Kevin's name, They turn around and saw Naz and her tall boy friend, Josh.*****

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked Naz

"Me and Double D are on a date" told Kevin

"Really? you finally told him I see" Naz said with a smile; she was happy for Kevin she knew Double D will make him happy.

Naz and Josh left, after Naz said she was very happy for him and Double D; Kevin and Double D made their way back to the movie theater before

the movie started. they set in the far back were no onecould see them, the previews were the only things showing on the screen, so like any

couple the made out and made out they did, there wastongue, lots of it, Double D was really into it; tell Kevin shacked him to take him away from

his daydream.******

Double D was so into the movie, he didn't even see Kevin get close to him and put his arm on his shoulders to pull him up closer and he whispers

Double D's name and when Double D turned, Kevin kissed him full on the lips, he started to lick his lips and Double D open his mouth for the

invading tongue. the movie forgotten about till some one throw popcorn at them.

First Kevin asked how did and some Jerk head raises his hand.

"Yeah it was me, you fags*******need to stop doing that" said the jerk head.

If there is one thing Double D hated was bad English and that guy use that word wrong********

and Double D wasn't having that, so began **the popcorn war**.

**A/N: Double D can be evil at times too and I'm sorry it's short I'll make up for it in the next chapter . OK people you know the drill, review **

**and I'll make another chapter and if any of you turns out to be ****a beta reader can you message me please i really need you. will i need to go **

**do my homework. My teachers can be so evil at times TT~TT**

***this is the real name of Gay-Guy friend**

**** hahahaha Double D is naughty**

*****I hate that word with a passion**

****** it means bundle of twigs, or non-believer **

**if you don't review I'll be Emo (._\\\) - emo person it's he just the cutes thing ever, i want to thank my Besti Zach for showing me.**


	4. Day TWO: Museums and Love test

I saw you looking

**By Yuki Tenshi**

An Ed, Edd, and Eddy fan fic

Edd and Kevin, Double D X Kevin

Summary: one day Eddy gets really mad and takes it out on Double D, who will be there to save him is the most unlikely person.

Rated T for light slash and cussing

Warning: nude people, fighting and bad grammar, and boyXboy love, so don't read if you don't like it or flame please

**Yuki:****HI EVERY ONE; THANKS FOR REVIEWING, IT'S NICE TO GET REVIEWS. I HAD A BAD WEEK, MY EX-GIRLFRIEND GOT ANOTHER **

**BOYFRIEND, THAT IS THE LAST TIME I DATE SOME ONE YOUNGER THEN ME. AND I'M STUDYING FOR THE ACT, SO IF IT TAKES LONGER **

**FOR ****ME TO UPDATE, SORRY, ANY WHO... THIS CHAPTER WILL BE VERY GOOD, AND IF YOU HAVE NOT NOTICE I LIKE FLASHBACKS AND **

**AT ****LEAST TWO OR THREE MORE CHAPTERS WILL HAVE THEM. AND I'M STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER, PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU **

**ARE ONE ****AND WANT TO HELP ME.**

**AND BEFORE I FORGET I WANT TO THANK SOME PEOPLE FOR BEING THE FIRST TO REVIEW CHAPTER THREE: THANK YOU _SAKINA-CHAN _**

**_AND _**

**_DanP1187, _THANK YOU FOR YOUR NICE REVIEWS AND IF I DIDN'T GET YOU YOU'LL BE IN MY NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Chapter Four:Day Two: Museums and Love test**

Double D's parents were not too happy about what had happened at the movies, they were very disappointed in their son, but they wasn't as

angry when they thought about it, unless their son was persuaded or offended, he would never even yell at someone much less start a fight

them, they were really proud of Kevin, and how he stood up for their little Eddward.

Kevin had to go home and explain to his parents what had happened, but he promise he be back.

he also promised another date tomorrow.

**_Flashback_**

_When Double D heard what the person had said he got really made, so he throw his popcorn bucket at him, he had calculated how much _

_force he need to get him, where he was he finally had it he got the guy square in his face. Popcorn was spilled everywhere; _

_everyone in the theater laugh at him, some even called him homophobic, that got him real angry. He climbed his way up to were Double D _

_was sitting, wanting to hurt the little genius._

_Kevin saw this and stood in front of the guy, not wanting the guy near his dork._

_"move, punk" said the guy_

_"make me" said Kevin_

_"move it now, or else" the guy said, threading Kevin._

_"or else what" Kevin said smartly_

_the guy's temper went up and he attempted to punch Kevin, not knowing Kevin was the quarterback of his football team, he is the MVP _

_of all his basket ball games, and won a championship in karate, just because he was look weak doesn't mean he was._

_Kevin caught his hand easily. The guy struggled to get out of his grip, with no success, then Kevin punched him right in his nose._

_as he fell back he was pushed into another couple, who was also gay and heard what he said, the bigger guy got up and pushed him _

_hard, making him fall into another couple, who throw popcorn at him too._

_Then, every one started to throw popcorn, some nachos, others hot dogs and the war began when everyone was out of solid food they _

_started to throw drinks too._

_It didn't stop till some Ushers came to break it up, when they spotted Double D and Kevin they knew the couple started it. so he grab _

_them both and took them to the office to make them called their parents. Both parents were not too happy about it._

_ONE HOUR LATER_

_After Double D's Dad pick them up, they found out they were banned from the movies for a month. They really didn't care about it, they were just happy _

_to have whole day together._

_When they go to Double D's house the hurried to his room, to talk, they got on the bed and cuddled**(a/n:awww), **just to be alone together was great, _

_they felt as if they knew each other for many, many years, instead of just two or three year they really know each other._

_Kevin was first to break the silence:_

_"I'm sorry about today, it was just suppose to be us,but I got us kick out of the movie you wanted to see, today was suppose to be special."_

_"Kevin don't you dare be sorry about today, it was special, I did things i would have never had done in my life with out you. we had fun together isn't that _

_important, i __love spending time with you and that's all that matters, so what i missed a movie i would have killed to see, that's why they made DVD, now _

_stop being __sorry and kiss me already." Double D said with a seductive smile on his face._

_Kevin was surprised to hear that from him, then he just smiled too and kissed him, first loving and soft, but he want Double D to moan; so he kissed _

_him __hard, with so much force Double D did more them just moan, he grab Kevin's back and started to squeeze, like he was trying to pull Kevin into him, _

_to __keep __him in his life so he would never leave him._

_They made out for at least 20 minutes, but who's counting, they had to stop when a knock came from the door and Double D's father voice came for the _

_other side of said door._

_"Kevin, your parents called; they want you to come home to tell them what had happened, they said you can stay the night, but they just wanted to _

_hear you up front with them."_

_Kevin signed and gave Double D one last kiss before he put his shoes on. he turned to look at Double D and smiled._

_"I'll be back, I promise, and we can go to the museum tomorrow, your mom said you wanted to go there for the longest." said Kevin_

_Double D smiled happily, Eddy hated the museum so he never went, but he always wanted to go._

_And with that Kevin left, and feeling less tired he grabbed his book and finished where he left off._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Kevin came back within a hour, he need some more clothes, and found Double D reading, he look like the story was good,because he didn't notice

Kevin at all. Kevin took off his shoes and put down his overnight bag and moved to the bed, to sit behind him, he didn't even notice that too, so

he kissed his cheek and Double D jumped, Kevin could feel Double D's little heart beat fast, Kevin just snickered and kiss his other cheek.

If it wasn't the reason he missed Kevin, he would have pushed him to the floor and left him.

"I know your tired, so put the book away and lets go to sleep" said Kevin, knowing Double D waited for him.

so Double D snuggle up to Kevin and fell into a deep sleep.

**NEXT DAY**

Kevin woke first the next day, he had to, or It would ruin his surprise he had for him. When Double D woke and didn't feel his human pillow, he got

worried, but then he heard the water and just smiled and went back to sleep,or maybe he faked it.

When Kevin came back to the room, Double D was still sleep. He smiled and went closer to his target, ready to pounce. Just then DoubleD tacked

Kevin to the ground, and laugh to see thegreat Kevin on the floor.

"As good as you did that, the jokes on you, I'm still naked" said Kevin with blush on his face.

Double D looked down and saw that Kevin was indeed naked, and when Double D tacked him his towel fell off. Double D just stared, his face was

bight red as he stared.

"S..orry" said Double D.

Kevin rolled his eyes and saw Double D was still staring at it, he smirked, and pushed Double D on his back and use his hips to keep her there.

Double D's heart was beating hard as Kevin came closer, to kiss his neck then whispered in his ear.

"Your so not ready, but you'll be one day," and with that Kevin grab some clothes and went back to the bathroom, leaving a bright red Double D

on the floor.

FIVE HOURS LATER

The museum was bigger then Double D Imagined, he was like a kid in a candy store, he know most of the history hen the tour guide. he went to

the one of the stands Kevin said check out and so a box with no artist name on it, but saw a note and it said:

_FOR EDDWARD_

When he open it, he saw the most beautiful necklace, it was a locket with LOVE KEVIN on the front of it. He open the locket and saw the pictures

they took at the mall, tear can running down his face and he ran to Kevin and hugged him.

Now he knew he was in love with Kevin.

**A/N: I SO MADE DOUBLE D SOUND LIKE A GIRL, OH WILL, HE'LL LIVE. I FOUND OUT I DON'T SLEEP MUCH, I NEED TO SLEEP **

**CAN YOU GUYS DO ME A FAV. I HAVE A STORY AND IT'S CALLED -BITTERSWEET SONGS- IT'S A KINGDOM HEARTS STORY AND NO ONE **

**SEEMS TO BE READING IT, IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU GUYS READ IT AND TELL ME IF I DID ANY THING BAD, SO I CAN FIX IT, THANKS IF **

**YOU DO IT. WILL I HAVE TO GO, PLEASE REVIEW AND BE GOOD.**

**OH WHO AM I KIDDING BE BAD, NO BE EVIL AND REVIEW.**


	5. Day THREE:Picnics and Sabotage

I saw you looking

**By Yuki Tenshi**

An Ed, Edd, and Eddy fan fic

Edd and Kevin, Double D X Kevin

Summary: one day Eddy gets really mad and takes it out on Double D, who will be there to save him is the most unlikely person.

Rated T for light slash and cussing

Warning: nude people, fighting and bad grammar, and boyXboy love, so don't read if you don't like it or flame please

**Yuki:HI EVERYONE WHAT IS UP, I SO SLEEPY. I'M RUNNING ON MONSTER AND COFFEE RIGHT NOW, THIS STORY IS GETTING BETTER **

**AND I HOPE THAT IT WILL GET LONGER IN THE PROCESS OF MY TWO OF HIGH SCHOOL LEFT OR A YEAR AND A HALF, ANY WAY I HOPE **

**TO STOP BY MY 12TH GRADE YEAR, OR MAKE SIDE STORIES TO IT, KEEP UP THE REVIEWS, IT KEEPS MY FLAME GOING AND ME ****NOT **

**BITING OFF HEADS AND TAKING NAMES FOR NOT GETTING REVIEWS, OH BEFORE I FORGET, I'M WRITING A NEW STORY FOR KINGDOM **

**HEARTS, A SORA AND ****RIKU ****FAN FIC, SO IF YOU LIKE KINGDOM HEARTS BOY ON BOY GO CHECK IT OUT WHEN IT'S DONE, NOW DOWN **

**TO THE BIZ, HERE IS ****MY FIFTH CHAPTER ****OF ****ED,EDD,AND EDDY**

**Chapter Five: Day THREE: PICNICS AND SABOTAGE**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The museum was bigger then Double D Imagined, he was like a kid in a candy store, he know most of the history hen the tour guide. he went to_

_the one of the stands Kevin said check out and so a box with no artist name on it, but saw a note and it said:_

_FOR EDDWARD_

_When he open it, he saw the most beautiful necklace, it was a locket with LOVE KEVIN on the front of it. He open the locket and saw the pictures_

_they took at the mall, tear can running down his face and he ran to Kevin and hugged him._

_Now he knew he was in love with Kevin._

THE NEXT DAY

Right after what happened in the museum Double D wanted to thank Kevin for the present, so he wanted to go on a picnic with him, he was going

to make all the food to the park and Kevin was to enjoy himself. In the kitchen Double D was making all of Kevin's favorites(LIKE A WIFEY!), just as

he was putting the food in the basket the door bell rang. Double D hurried to get it, hoping it was Kevin, he open the door to see Eddy and Ed on

his door step. Ed being Ed was so happy to see his smart friend he pick him up and hugged him tight. Double D was so happy to see him too.

"Hello Ed, how are you?" asked Double D.

"I'm Okey Dokey Double D, is Kevin being nice to you?" asked Ed

"yes Ed he is, so why the nice surprise boys."

"We wanted to know what your doing today, we heard you and goody-boy got kick out the theater, ha, I know he wasn't a good friend, you know

we can break the deal and get the jawbreakers now." said Eddy

As Eddy said that Double D was getting angry, he couldn't believe Eddy would say that, I was the best two days ever with Kevin. What Eddy was

saying wasn't making sense at all. Why would he leave Kevin?

"No Eddy, I'm staying with Kevin. When the time come I'm choosing him." Double D said with a calm voice.

Eddy was just shocked, Double D was always under his command, that Kevin had changed him, he needed Double D, how was he going to pass

High school without him. Eddy left, leaving Ed till Eddy shouted his name. Ed gave Double D one last hug before he left too. After they left Double d

took a deep breath and finished packing the lunch. Kevin would be back from his house, he was looking for the blanket to sit on at the park.

Just minutes after Double D finished packing Kevin showed up with a plaid blanket to sit on. Double D missed him and gave him a kiss to show he

was happy to see him. The kiss turned in to something more, after several minutes like that Double D found himself under Kevin on the couch.

Double d just laugh and told Kevin they needed to go, Kevin just signed and got up and helped Double D on his feet.

AT THE PARK

The park was not as full as any other day, they placed the blanket under a nearby tree, hoping to catch more shade. The was about to eat till

Double D heard his name, he looked up and saw a small African American girl with short black hair, wearing a long black shirt and short shorts

comes running up to him and hugged him, he looked at the small girl and noticed her almost too quickly.

"Yuki, is that you?" asked Double D said.

"Yup it's me, how are you hat boy, will not any more you are, where is your hat?" she asked.

"I thought he looked better without it, is that a problem?" Kevin said threatening, he didn't know her so she let it pass and smiled at him.

Double D amazed that she hold her temper, she never did that, she would always blow up in someones and doesn't think twice.

"Yuki, this is the first time i very see you not blow up on some one, how did you control you anger?" asked Double D

"Will you see...OH MY GOSH, I ALMOST FORGOT,CHARLIE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW" yelled Yuki, after she yelled a girl with long black hair

and blue eyes came up to them, she had a tang top on, with long black pants comes running to her looking for anyone with a death glare.

"Charlie this is my best friend from space camp, remember I told you about him, now you can meet each other, and this is his...um...Double D who

is this again" she asked pointing at Kevin.

"Oh, this is Kevin, m...my boyfriend." Double D said, blushing a bright red as he said it.

"YAYYYYYYYYYY, NOW WE CAN DOUBLE DATE" said Yuki happily.

"That's it, no more candy for you, your in big trouble when we get home." said Charlie

"But i didn't eat candy, this is how I am, don't you love me anymore?" said Yuki, looking at Charlie with big puppy dog eyes(I REALLY TRIED THAT,I

DIDN'T WORK)

they kept staring into each others eyes, like they were having conversation in their heads. Double D and Kevin wanted to eat so the got in to the

conversation too.

"Um... guys we would like to eat our lunch , so can you please leave?" asked Double D. Charlie started to glare at Double D, but when Kevin saw

this he got up and glared at her. When Charlie saw this she got up and Kevin did as will, they were going to fight but two things got in the way.

Yuki had Charlie, and Double D was holding Kevin back. When they were getting dragged as will, Yuki thought of the one thing to calm her angry girl

friend, she ran in front of her and kissed he full on the lips, when Double D saw this he did the same with Kevin both stopped and looked away

because of the blush on their faces. Yuki and Double D started to giggle.

When Yuki had to leave, and Charlie was her ride, she left and gave Double D her number,so that if he needed a friend he can call her. Now that

they were gone Double D and Kevin went back on their date. they talked about school and places they wanted to go, Kevin found out they had

more in common then he though, they both loved history, chocolate ice cream, and best of all, anime.

Just as things were getting good Eddy showed up at the park, when he saw Double D and Kevin together it made him sick, he made Ed go home

after what happened, he went up to them to have a nice chat.

"Hello Kevin, Double D" said Eddy.

"What do you want, shrimp?" said Kevin.

"I just wanted to go over the plans with Double D?" said Eddy

"What plans?" asked Double D

"You know the plans to break up with Kevin and get the jawbreakers" said Eddy.

"Double D were you planing to leave me, for jawbreakers?"

"NO, NEVER!" yelled Double D, but Kevin didn't believe him, he know Double d was too good to be true, so why would Double D fall for him so

quick, maybe Eddy was right maybe Double D was using him for the candy, after seeing what his frienddo on a daily bases, he know it was too

good to be true.

When Double D saw Kevin's face, like he was thinking hared about something.

"Kevin?"Double D said worried. All Kevin did was get up and walked away, Eddy saw from the sidelines as his own plan just worked.

Double D ran after him, hoping to stop him. Kevin turned to him ans said "I think we need some time apart, for me to think, OK."

And with that he was gone.

**A/N:(CLIFF HANGER) I FINISHED, YAY, STUPID FINALES, I HAD TO STUDY. BUT I'M HAPPY I'M GOING TO GET A NICE SCORE. POOR DOUBLE D, I WANT TO KILL EDDY NOW, BUT HE IS IMPORTANT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND YES I JUST HAD TO PUT MYSELF IN THEIR, OK PEOPLE REVIEW FOR MAMA :)**


	6. I LOVE YOU,BUT CAN I TRUST YOU?

I saw you looking

**By Yuki Tenshi**

An Ed, Edd, and Eddy fan fic

Edd and Kevin, Double D X Kevin

Summary: one day Eddy gets really mad and takes it out on Double D, who will be there to save him is the most unlikely person.

Rated T for light slash and cussing

Warning: KISSING people, fighting and bad grammar, and boyXboy love, so don't read if you don't like it or flame please

**Yuki: I SORRY ABOUT EDDY, I WAS GOING TO KILL HIM, BUT I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING WITH HIM,HA HA, ANY WAY THANKS FOR **

**THE REVIEWS. I HAPPY TO HAVE A LOT IN ONE DAY, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY MUSE FOR THIS STORY, SHE HELPED ME A GREAT **

**DEAL WITH THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS, THANK YOU _SAKINA-CHAN,_YOUR VERY INSPIRING TO ME!**

**Chapter six: I LOVE YOU, BUT CAN I TRUST YOU?**

_**FLASH BACK**_

_When Double D saw Kevin's face, like he was thinking hared about something._

_"Kevin?"Double D said worried. All Kevin did was get up and walked away, Eddy saw from the sidelines as his own plan just worked._

_Double D ran after him, hoping to stop him. Kevin turned to him and said "I think we need some time apart, for me to think, OK."_

_And with that he was gone._

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

Double D ran home, tears running down his cheeks, he was lucky to know his parents were gone for a week on business and couldn't see him

crying. How can Kevin believe Eddy and not him? It wasn't like him at all, why would Eddy say such a lie to Kevin? He didn't know what to do,

Kevin made his day much brighter then anything, now he's gone. Double D didn't leave his room for hours, he only left to get food and go to the

bathroom. When he went down stairs someone was at his door, he fixed his face and went to go answer it. On the porch Ed stood there and

smiled at Double D, and when Double D saw him he started to cry again. Ed saw this and stepped inside and took Them both to the living room

to comfort him.

"Are you OK, Double D" said Ed

"Sure Ed, I'm fine" Double D said softly

Ed saw a tear go down his little friends eye and started to pat him on the back to make him feel better.

"What's the matter, Double D, did Eddy do something to make you cry?" asked the tall Ed.

"..."

"He did, didn't he?" Ed may seem dumb but he knew what was going on, so he picked up his small friend and he ran all the way to EDDY'S HOUSE.

XxEDD AND KEVIN 4EVERxX

Eddy was on his bed, just lounging, happy his plan worked, he'll get his free jaw breaker and sock head will still be under his control. he smiled at

that he know he had Ed, at the thought of the Ed, Eddy blushed and pick up his magazine and stared to read to get the thoughts out of his head.

Out of nowhere something started to bang on his door, he got scared and hid behind his bed. Then it crashed down and he peeked to see who it

was and he saw Ed and Double D.

"What the hell guys, you are so fixing that door." said Eddy but he didn't get another word, Ed punched him in the face all he did was just looked

up, he could taste blood in his mouth, he was shocked one on his friends hit him. What did he do to get hit?** (Really now, he doesn't know.) **

Double D had to hold Ed back so he wouldn't hurt Eddy anymore.

"STOP ED!" yelled Double D, after that Ed calm down and move to pick up Eddy's door and placed it on the wall, as The tall Ed was doing this

Double D saw Eddy get up and come near him. As he started to speck Double D smacked him.

"Don't talk to me."Double D said though clinched teeth. Eddy looked down and wonder what he did was a bad thing. The smart Ed went over

to Ed and told him they can go to his house for tea and toast, Ed's favorite thing to snack on. Ed picked him up again and they left to go to

Double D's house. With a shocked Eddy looking as they left, thinking maybe he just lost his most important friend ever.

_**TIME SKIP:1 MONTH**_**(OMG)**

Double D was getting ready for his first day of school, Kevin hadn't talked to him and Eddy was still not forgiven and his parents were not

too happy about what had happened, his dad even told him he'll go talk to him but Double D just wanted to get over it.

He was tying his tie as the door bell rang, he ran down the stairs to open the door. He saw Ed with his new note books and and book

bag. Double D grab his new book he was reading and his own backpack and told his parents bye and left out the door.

AT SCHOOL,

Double D was assigned his locker and was happy because it was by his science class, he put pictures in the door of his favorite science tool and

scientist and of him and Ed in a swimming pool.

As he was doing this he heard a group of kids coming down the hall way talking about who was going to tryouts today. At the word tryout he

thought of Kevin. He remember what Kevin told him like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_Kevin was over Double D's house**(LOOK AT A/N FOR INFO)** , enjoying a picnic by Double D's parents. As they were waiting Double D's dad and Kevin_

_was playing football, as the Dad was getting tired Double D and his mom came out side with some more meat. Kevin saw is little nerd and waved_

_him to come over, the Dad went over to check the burgers and Double D made it over to his boyfriend._

_"Want to play?"Kevin asked as Double D was next to him._

_"Umm..I don't know how to play."said Double D_

_"I'll show you." said Kevin _

_"OK..I'll try to keep up with you but you've been warned, I can't play." said Double D with a smile. Kevin first tried to make him throw the ball to him. _

_Double D tried but ended up hitting Kevin in the face, so he moved on to kicking. Which Kevin ended up getting kneed in his groin, As the pain dulled they _

_went to eat. At the table Double D's dad asked him was he trying out for the football team._

_"Yeah, I'm still the quarter back and they need me, but I still need to go to try outs, Hey speaking of that, Double D will you come and be my good _

_luck charm."said Kevin as Double D blushed and nodded. He'll do anything for Kevin, even watch him play football and don't know a single thing _

_about it._

_End of Flashback_

Double D blinked back tears of that day, he still might go because Ed was going to tryout, his sister Sarah was going to be a cheerleader.

Double D was putting his books in his locker as the kids can into his line of sight, the one that caught his eye the most was the Kevin talking

to Johnny and Ralph about the tryouts. Double D was so scared to see him he ran, forgetting to close his locker and when the thought came to his

mind he was too far, but at least he was away from Kevin, as he turned to go back some one grab his shoulder, he turned and saw Naz, she

smiled at him and know what was going on with him and Kevin.

"Breath Double D."she told him, and he took a deep breath and thought that was the best advice he had ever since this happened.

After School:

Double D was going to the science class to grab some papers before he went to see Ed at the foot ball field, he went in after he knocked and at

first he saw his teacher helping a student but he took a double look and saw Kevin. _What was Kevin doing here? _Double D thought, Kevin had

tryouts.

"Perfect timing Eddward, I need to go get some papers, can you stay and help Kevin?"said the teacher, not wanting a reply. With that they were

all alone, Double D took a deep breath and went over to were Kevin was sitting. Kevin eyes bore in to his. He could hear his heart race and

thought he was going to faint but he held his ground. He helped Kevin with Moles, and Molar mass, Double D was so into one problem he didn't

see Kevin get up to lock the door and turn off the lights. As the lights went out Double D looked up and saw Kevin come to him slowly, he got up

from his desk and stared to back away, but Kevin backed him against a wall. He was trapped, he didn't know what Kevin was going to do. As

Kevin came closer he expected a punch in the face, but instead he felt lips on his neck. His eyes pop open and saw Kevin kissing him on the cheek,

then his mouth, he didn't want to be hurt any more. So why was he kissing him back? The guy that broke his heart? Forgetting everything he

kissed him back.

Kevin stopped and pulled Double D's arm away from him and told him one final thing before he left:"I still love you, but I don't know if I can trust

you."

And with that he was gone from his life...again

**A/N:DAMN YOU KEVIN, WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN, DON'T YOU SEE HE LOVES YOU.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER IT'S GOING TO MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER WITH A LITTLE OF **

**GIRL POWER AND GETTING POP SPILLED ALL OVER YOU,I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG I HAD TO TAKE THE ACT TEST AND IT WASN'T **

**FUN AT ALL. THE PICNIC HAPPEND AFTER THE MOVIES AND MOLAR MASS AND MOLES ARE FROM CHEMSTIY, WHICH I'M TAKING AND **

**FAILING. PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT BUT PLEASE DON'T IF YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE SOMETHING MEAN,OK BYE SEE **

**YA LATER**

**NEXT CHAPTER: LOVE, COKE AND SHOWERS**


	7. LOVING YOU MADLY AND COKE IN THE SHOWERS

I saw you looking

**By Yuki Tenshi**

An Ed, Edd, and Eddy fan fic

Edd and Kevin, Double D X Kevin

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy, or Coke(THE POP, NOT THE DRUG), please don't sue

Summary: one day Eddy gets really mad and takes it out on Double D, who will be there to save him is the most unlikely person.

Rated T for light slash and cussing

Warning: KISSING people, fighting and bad grammar, and boyXboy love, so don't read if you don't like it or flame please

**Yuki: I'M SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE I AM, I'M SO BUSY LATELY, DUDE YOU WON'T WHAT HAPPENED, SOMEONE FLAMED ME, HOW DOES THAT, AND IT WASN'T HELPING WITH MY BAD GRAMMAR FLAME, IT WAS DOWN RIGHT HATING ON MY PAIRING, I WAS SO MAD I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO FINISH, BUT THE SHOW MUST GO ON, I LOVE THE GOOD REVIEWS BETTER THEN THE BAD ONES, SO KEEP IT UP MY FANS. I LOVE YOU ALL _**

**Chapter Seven:LOVING YOU MADLY AND COKE IN THE SHOWERS**

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_As Kevin came closer he expected a punch in the face, but instead he felt lips on his neck. His eyes pop open and saw Kevin kissing him on the __cheek, then his mouth, he didn't want to be hurt any more. So why was he kissing him back? The guy that broke his heart? Forgetting everything __he kissed him back. Kevin stopped and pulled Double D's arm away from him and told him one final thing before he left:"I still love you, but I don't __know if I can trust you." And with that he was gone from his life...again._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Double D didn't know what to do after what had happened, he knew he had to get to the try out practice, Ed would be waiting for him. Double D walked, dazed, thought the hall ways, he made it just in time; they were being talked to by the coach, telling them the basics about football. Double D didn't see Kevin, but saw Ed in the line of boy getting ready to try-out. He also saw Naz and Sarah, they were trying out for the cheer squad, which Naz had told him the other day. Eddy was there as well, he was leaning against the fence with a piece of grass in his mouth, trying to look cool. Double d looked at him with wide eyes, lucky Eddy didn't see him.

The coach blow the whistle and Kevin came out, Double D's heart quickened at he sight of him. He still loved Kevin, now the fact that Eddy was there, with Kevin, didn't help anything; he felt happy, sad, angry and other emotions he didn't want to think about. What is a boy going to do when his ex- best friend and boyfriend are at the same place at the same time? Double D look though his bag and took out his hat, he stopped wearing it after Kevin made him take it off **( A/N: see chp.2)**. He put it over his head and hid in the back of some couple making out. Hoping either of them would see him. He didn't think he can take any more pain today.

* * *

**After try-outs:**

Double D went down to see Ed when the tryouts were done, his hat still covering his head, he was still hiding from Eddy and Kevin, he was lucky to have spotted Ed before he was spotted himself. Ed was standing by the fence; Double D went to stand next to him and ask him how it went, but just as he was walking he tripped over a foot ball that was left on the field, expecting to fall, he closed his eyes. When he didn't taste grass he opened his eyes to see that Ed had caught him; Double D smiled and walked out of Ed's armes he brushed himself off as he spoke.

"Thank you Ed, how did tryouts go?" Double D asked.

"Ok, Tomorrow they're going to post the players on the board, I hope I get on the team, I wish to be good at something." Ed said.

Double D was sad that Ed thought that, he wasn't useless, he had helped Double D out all the time when he was inventing something or when he need to have something tested. Ed started to walk to the locker room, Double D thought he was suppose to stay where he was but Ed turned around and nodded his head to show that he wanted Double D to follow him. Double D walked with Ed to the showers and he knew something was about to happen. He just hoped it wasn't going to happen to him.

* * *

Locker rooms:

Eddward was sitting on the bench that was in front of Ed's locker, he was waiting for his friend while he was in the showers. When he decided that he was bored he pulled out a book to read, he was so in to the book he didn't notice that all the guys were coming out of the showers, half fully naked. When he heard a locker open he looked up and saw a naked boy getting his things out of the locker. He blushed a bright red at what he saw, all of the foot ball team was half naked or fully nude, when he thought he was about to pass out he saw Ed and signed in relief that he was fully clothed.

"Double D, can I have my snack now?"Ed asked him. Double D smiled and pulled out a sandwich for him to eat for him to regain his strangth.

"Hey, do you have another one, I didn't eat all day." said the boy at his locker to Double D when he saw him hand to Ed. Because Ed ate a lot Double D came with more food, really he had enough to feed a football team, ironic, right? So he gave the guy a sandwich, then some other guy wanted one and then Double D just gave up and handed out sandwiches to everyone in the locker room. Everyone had thanked him and finished their sandwiches. Just then the couch came and saw everyone eating, he asked everyone were they get the food and the pointed at Double D. The coach asked for one, lucky Double D had one left, the coach sat down and ate the sandwich and he looked as though he was thinking.

The coach smiled, him being in to health, he know what a healthy sandwich when he tasted one.

"Hey, do you want a job on the foot ball team?" He had asked Double D.

Double D thought about it and said yeah, he love to make food, now he can add sports on his college application. All the boys cheered and Double D smiled. When all the boy settle down a guy and looked though his bag, he wanted to give Double D something, and found a coke he was saving, he wanted Double D to have it because of the food. Double D smiled and said thank you and opened the coke, but as predicted something went wrong, coke flow everywhere, mostly getting on Double D. The boy quickly apologized and said he forgot he was shaking his bag a lot.

The coach told Double D to used the showers and he would wash is clothes used the school washing machine to clean them for him. Double D nodded and went into the stall, he stripped off his clothes and hat and gave them to one of the boys, he showered the coke off him, till he felt that he was no longer sticky. He asked someone for a towel, 20 of them were pushed towels into little stall, he took one to around his body and another to dry his hair.

When he came out the boys were staring at him, he didn't know why thought. He looked for his clothes and didn't see them he asked on of the boys had they seen them. One boy told him that the coach was still washing them. Double said 'oh' and sat down next to Ed and waited for his clothes, the guys in the locker room were still looking at him. When he was about to say something Kevin walked in, with his clothes thank God, and spoke.

"Ok, the coach said everyone go to his office, he wants to talk to you all about why he make his choices." Kevin voice started a trail of signs. They all left, leaving Kevin and Double D alone together.

Double D shivered, he was cold and the towels were too damp to help him. Just then he heard footsteps come near him. He looked up and saw that Kevin was taking off his jacket, he put it over Double D's body. Kevin blushed when he looked at Double D.

"Are you still cold?" asked Kevin. Double D quickly said no, but it was a lie and Kevin knew it. He put his armes around him, using his body heat to make him warm.

"Can I ask you somthing?" Kevin asked him. "Do you really love me?"

Double D was shocked at the what he had been asked.

"Kevin, I really do love you, I know I should tell you this, but I want my clothes back please. We can go to my house so that we can talk, Ok?" Said Double D.

Kevin nodded and gave him his clothes, he turned around and waited till Double D was finish dressing. Double D got his things and went to the office to tell Ed he'll see him later, the coach said he'll posted him on the broad as well, so he'll know what to do. He nodded and said bye to the team, they all waved and said bye back.

They walked to the Cal-de-sac together, hand and hand, not caring that they are not offcial yet. They made it to Double D's house, his parents still not home, and lead him to his room. Double D sat down on the bed and looked up at Kevin, who had signed and pick him up, sat down and placed him in his lap.

"Ok, now tell me what you wanted to tell me." Said kevin.

Double D took a deep breath and opened his heart for the second time in his life.

**A/N:WOW THIS IS SHORT, SORRY PEOPLE, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE TWICE AS LONG, I HOPE MY GRAMMAR IS IMPROVING, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. R&R FOLKS: RANDOM QUESTION: WHAT IS YOU BEST OUTFIT? MINES IS MY COSPLAY OF LIGHT YAGAMI _**

**NEXT CHAPTER: DOUBLE D'S CONFESSIONS OF LOVE**

**P.S.: NO FLAMES ALLOWED, THEY MAKE ME SAD.**


	8. Remebering the past

I saw you looking

**By Yuki Tenshi**

An Ed, Edd, and Eddy fan fic

Edd and Kevin, Double D X Kevin

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy, please don't sue

Summary: One day Eddy gets really mad and takes it out on Double D, who will be there to save him is the most unlikely person.

Rated T for light slash and cussing

Warning: KISSING people, fighting and bad grammar, and boyXboy love, so don't read if you don't like it or flame please.

**Chapter 8: Remembering the past**

_Flashback_

_"Hi my name is Eddward and I just moved here, what are your names, gentalman." The 7 year old Double D had said. He was new and didn't really know anyone. He spotted a really small kid next to a stand and a really tall one in a diper. Double d walked over to see what was going on. _

_"Ha, Ed look at the new kid...bet we can make some thing off him." Said the small one. "Hey there my name is Eddy this here is Ed, hey kid 50 cents to see bottomless Edd eat a T.V."_

_"Will I hardly doubt that anyone has a stomach for such a thing, let me see this impossible act." Double D said handing him 50 cents. _

_"Ok Ed show him what your made of." Said Eddy. Ed took his fork he was holding and he snagged the hem of Eddy's shirt and stab the T.V and ate both the T.V and Eddy._

_"Oh my...I think I'm going to be sick" Double D said and ran away still hearing the yells of Eddy in Ed's mouth._

_Next day_

_Double D was walking around the Cal-de-sac, trying to learn where everything was. He found a creek not far from his own home and he went to see if he can find a frog. Indeed his luck was with him and he found a frog right next to a old boat. He went over to collect it; when he tried to reach it the frog had hopped and made him fall in to the creek. Double D wasn't the best at swimming so he was drowning and moving his arms calling for help to anyone to hear his cries. Just that a boy on a bike can past the creek and heard him. The boy jumped in the creek and pulled Double D out of the water, he looked to see if he was breathing, he smiled to see that the boy was and it looked like he fall asleep._

_"Hey...kid wake up before you catch a cold." said the kid on who had saved him. Double D opened his eyes to see the most handsome person he ever saw...who was he...did he save him? The questions just went though him like a forest fire._

_"Who..oo...ar..e you?" Double D said, shakeing like a leaf in the wind. _

_"I'm Kevin, I never saw you around before, are you new?" asked Kevin_

_"Yes...I moved here yesterday." said Double D._

_"What's your name anyway?" asked Kevin._

_"Eddward...with two D's" Said Double D_

_"So I should call you Double D, huh?" said Kevin. That is how he got that nickname and he never stopped using it because his first love had called him that. Which he didn't know at the time._

_Next week_

_Everyone knew about the new kid, thanks to Kevin, they all loved him, even after they found out that he was really smart. He helped Kevin fixed his bike and made the face on plank for Johnney. Every thing was good till that faithful day. It was a Saturday, since meeting Kevin Double D has been going over to house to watch cartoons and playing but today was different; Kevin had got in trouble and was grounded. Double D couldn't see him till the next day which seemed liked a lifetime to him. So Double D went for a walk, he couldn't watch T.V without thinking of Kevin, He passed the creek and saw his face, he didn't know why he looked so sad, he and Kevin will always be together...right?_

_As he was thinking some one had spotted him and smiled and ran to him._

_"HI!" yelled Ed. Double D was spoked by the voice and gave a loud yell when the bigger kid had hugged him._

_"Well, hello. Your that kid how at that T.V, your name is Ed, right?" Said Double D._

_"YUP, You smell nice" Ed had said and Double D watched Ed fall asleep on his legs. Double D didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful, so he just petted his head and watched him sleep. Just after 30 seconds a loud yell came from a smaller boy, who Double D remember was Eddy, he saw Ed asleep on his legs and went to grab his ear and pulled till he woke up._

_"WAKE UP YOU STUPID MONKEY!" yelled Eddy, and with that tug on his ear Ed was woken up. He started to cry and Eddy just hit him in the head. _

_"Hey, leave him alone!" Double D said to the little bully, He didn't want to see Ed be abused right in front of him. Eddy saw that someone was telling him what to do, so he turned and backhanded Double D in the face. Double D was shocked to feel that Eddy had hit him, no one had ever did that to him, sure him Kevin fake fight but Kevin knew how weak Double D was so he went soft on him. _

_"You belong to me now, so that thing you and Kevin have needs to ended." said Eddy "I'll see you tomorrow, and you and Kevin have to stop seeing each other." And with that he left a hurt and crying Double D._

_The next day_

_Kevin was going to Double D's to make up lost time, he really missed his new smart friend and he hope he's not to mad over it. Kevin came up to the door and waited for Double D to come to the door, as he waited he looked around seeing everyone playing and thinking what to play with Double D with. Just as he think of letting him ride with him on his bike the door opened and he saw Double D and he shocked, his cheek was blue and purple and his eyes were red as if he was crying for a very long time._

_"Double D what happened, tell me who did this?" said a worried Kevin, Double D looked up to him with his swollen eyes and started to cry again._

_"I'm sorry Kevin, but I can't see you anymore, goodbye" Double D said. Kevin didn't take it._

_"Tell me what happened, please I can help you, I won't let anything hurt you." Kevin tried to get thought Double D's head. _

_"Goodbye, Kevin" and Double D slamed the door in his face, that was the last time Kevin ever went to Double D's house._

_5 years later_

_It was Double D's first year of high school and he was walking to his first class, he was so happy, he love learning and he couldn't wait to get class. As he came up to the door he became scared, he didn't know how the class was going to be like. As he reached for the door some one behind him told him to hurry up. Double D jumped 10 feet out of his skin, he didn't even hear them come up to him, he turned to say sorry but when he saw that it was Kevin he stop dead, he turned and opened the door and ran inside, he saw an empty seat in the front row and sat down. Kevin went passed him and smiled and sat in the back. When the teacher started class Double D pulled out a notebook and thought the whole class he wondered what that smiled met._

_Lunch time_

_It was lunch time and Double D was looking for Ed, Double D adored Ed, he was the only thing keeping him safe from Eddy. As if thinking of him had called him, Ed was picking him up and hugging him._

_"Hi Ed, how was your classes?" Asked Double D._

_"It was not fun without you Double D." said Ed, that made Double D smiled._

_"We have Gym together, and we have homeroom and English together," said Double D, Ed was happy and he held Double D tighter. Double D didn't want him and Ed eating the school lunch so he made his own food and made enough for him and Ed. Just than Rolf came up to Double D._

_"Double D Ed boy, I need your help in math, you have to help me." Said Rolf._

_"Sure thing Rolf, I'll come to your house after school and help you with the homework." Double D said._

_"Your helping in math, can I come over and get help too." Said Naz who just overheard Rolf, with that Johnny, Naz, and Ed were going to Rolf's house for help with math. Just thatn Eddy came in, mad because he got an F on the pre-test._

_"Double D, I'm hungry." said Eddy. Double D handed him a sandwich and told every he'll meet them after school._

_Gym_

_Double D hated Gym, one he was weak and two kevin had that class and they were playing Lightling which was another way of saying weak people against strong people. But Ed was there and he felt safe, Eddy was on his team and so was Johnney. It was hard to play because Kevin was on the other team, it was going to be a long hour._

_Thats what life was like till that one summer when one of Double D's project blow up sending Ed, him and Eddy flying and ended up with Kevin for a week then ended up dating him till Eddy messed everything up, making them break and then leading up to this moment right here._

_End of flash back_

"And thats what happened, I never wanted to stop being with you, I just scared and I didn't want anything bad to happend to you, forgive me." said Double D who was on Kevin's lap in his room.

"I forgive you, but when I see Eddy he is so dead, baby I'm so sorry I could not help you but I'm going to protect you for now on." said Kevin and gave Double D a kiss.

Next day

Eddy was at his locker and out of nowhere some one put a bag over his face and was carried off. After a 10 steps He was put down in a chair and the bag was removed. Eddy looked up and saw the one face he didn't want to see.

"Hello Eddy, lets play a game." said the person who scared Eddy the most.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's late, writers block, I like to thank everyone who reviewed and I love to thank the people ho made this my top story. I love you guys, I hope to pop out another story quicker this time, please tell how you like this story no flames and please tell me it I missed anything in my proofreading. See ya later.**

**p.s: for the ones reading Forever in your arms That should be updated soon.**


End file.
